You Are My Sunshine
by Sheepishly101
Summary: It's Christmas, and Harry Potter is feeling hurt, lonely, depressed. Ginny, of course is always there to help, however their relationship has been confusing, with twists and turns and terrible loss. How can you be happy when all your family is gone? Perhaps, Harry was part of another family too...


***Kind-of holiday related oneshot. It might be a little random, but It was written fairly quickly in the spirit of Christmasy ideas. Hope you enjoy!**

Harry looks at himself in the mirror, adjusting the grey collar that peaks out from underneath his Gryffindor red sweater. He attempts in vain to smooth his hair, and end up quitting and cursing his father for the genes that he was delivered.

Almost immediately, Harry's smile seems to fade. It's quite difficult, as it has been almost 8 months since the Battle of Hogwarts. He sits on the uncomfortable bed, bouncing slightly, and trying to ease his thoughts away. But, he can't.

Every single time Harry looks at a mirror, he cannot help but see the reflection of an eleven-year-old boy who was so _innocent_ , and _young_. Most people would think it odd that an 18-year-old man were thinking this. But, Harry just wished that he could be that young once again and just not know how painful the future was. He wondered if his life was ever going to be okay.

A knock on the bedroom door interrupted Harry's thought. "Harry?" asked the sweet, sweet voice of Ginny, "Er, mum's almost ready with dinner."

His voice was a bit hoarse, "I-I'll be right there!" he called back.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny asked through the door.

"Yeah, just this damned, warm sweater."

Harry's girlfriend did not believe him, and opened the door, letting herself in. She took one look at Harry and sighed.

"Please do not tell me that you are planning to spend Christmas Eve moping about?" She took a seat beside him, leaving a good few inches between them, much to Harry's dismay. He craved to be closer to her, to be able to feel her like he had in his sixth year. And even if it was just two years past, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

It had been odd, reconciling with Ginny. It had been a couple days after the battle, as Harry had almost immediately collapsed with exhaustion. But, when he awoke, Ginny had been there, slightly stroking his hand.

* * *

He remembered what he had said, months ago, "Ginny?"

She smiled sadly, and he could see that her eyes were red. "Hi, Harry. Are you okay?"

 _Are you okay_ seemed like a very insincere question, though Harry could tell that it was taking Ginny all her strength to not burst into sobs.

Harry moved, and a burst op pain shot up his side; he moaned with pain. "Oh!" Ginny gasped. "Oh, er perhaps you shouldn't move. Madam Pomfrey said that you might be sore from–" her voice had cracked, and Harry knew why. He had been hit with the Killing Curse, right in his chest. He felt the seeping sensation of guilt as he wondered how it would've felt for Ginny to think that Harry were dead, even if it were just for those few minutes.

"Harry, I need to tell you something," Ginny had said as Harry groped for his glasses. "I need you to know that–" her voice trembled. "That _I love you._ "

Harry remembered being so dumbfounded as Ginny continued, "But I need you to know that we, I can't be together with you." Those words had hurt him so much, they still did in fact.

"Ginny– why?"

She let out a small hiccup. "Why? Because I-I'm so tired. It's been 48 hours and I can't just pick up from where we were. I understand why you broke up with me, even if it was an arse move, but– It physically hurts to see you because– I can't–" She gasped as her cheeks reddened and her eyes welled up.

Harry reached his hand out to hold hers, and Ginny had accepted it with a curt nod. She however, kept trembling, however not permitting tears to leak out of her brown eyes. Harry, however did understand what Ginny was trying to say: She could not look at him and love him while she remembered how much she loved her brother.

"God, I feel so, g-guilty because I want Fred to come back, and I almost wish that someone else had died instead of him!" She had shook with sadness and anger.

"Come here," Harry croaked, coaxing her to lay by his side. Ginny accepted the offer, and curled up beside Harry, letting her small frame shudder. Harry slipped a hand underneath her body and stroked her beautiful hair. Merlin, had it been a long time since he had done that.

It had hurt, however Harry made sure that he took it all very slow. The first couple of months had been very difficult, and Harry sometimes wondered deep, dark and horrible thoughts of what he should've done to others, or what he could do to himself to end the constant _depression._

But he made it through, with the help of his best friends: Ron and Hermione. They too were sad, but unlike Harry, they weren't quite so lonely. At least they had each other. Harry remembered the jealousy that built up in his throat every single time he visited the Burrow and saw them. He also remembered the sadness and guilt as he watched Ginny work with Molly Weasley, who would occasionally break down into silent sobs an be unable to finish a job, leaving Ginny up to the task.

One day, Harry decided to assist Ginny with the gnomes that were getting particularly wild in the August heat. The day ended with them being very dirtied, but much happier than they had been in a long while. That was the moment Harry was not able to contain himself any longer.

As the last gnome had been cleared, he looked at Ginny, who was staring at the sky. The warm breeze caused her loose shirt to sway slightly, and her hair lit up like fire as the sun set behind the field. She had never looked so beautiful, and Harry couldn't even see her face. She turned, smiling and Harry's breath caught for he was 100% sure that she was an angel sent from Heaven itself.

Harry's body had gone numb, and he wasn't even sure how it happened, but he was suddenly kissing her. Something in Harry's chest ached with relief as tender Ginny reciprocated. He pulled away, slightly breathless and looked into the warm, brown eyes that were so bloody _gorgeous_.

"I'm sorry–" Ginny began, however was cut off by Harry.

"Sh. It's fine," Harry whispered into her ear, his eyes closed. "We have a whole lifetime in our future to make up for lost time."

* * *

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, causing him to shiver. "You're thinking about that day, aren't you? The day in the field."

Harry nodded meekly. He felt Ginny shuffle closer. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry that it has to be so awkward around us–"

"Ginny, it's not awkward," Harry sighed. "It's wonderful, but I keep thinking about _them._ It's Christmas, and I want everybody to be here! I expect to Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore and Fred when I walk down those stairs. Every single day I want them, and I wish I could be with them–"

Ginny's breath caught.

"–But you, Ginny, you are the one who keeps me going. Because, I want to be with you. And I-I know it's going to be difficult but it's worth it. Ginny, I love you, and it's been months since you've said it back to me, but I need you to know–"

"Harry, I've always known," Ginny said, her eyes red.

"Good," said Harry quietly, as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and let his hands caress the ends of her hair. He heard a slight sigh, and let his forehead touch Ginny's. "I love you," he whispered, hoping that it would be something only _she_ heard, so that no person ever, whether deity or mortal could hear.

They walked, hand-in-hand downstairs. Harry felt stiff in his red Weasley sweater, but ignored it. He followed Ginny to the living room, where he saw Ron on the couch, and Hermione on his lap. Ron was idly playing with strands of Hermione's hair as Hermione begged him to free her so that she could assist Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, I will hex you if you don't let go," Hermione warned.

Ron's grasp around Hermione's waist tightened. "I'm never letting go, you know that!" Hermione tried to look fierce, which she pulled off for a second, before giggling and noticing Harry and Ginny. Her eyes flew to the pair holding hands.

Harry felt his neck beginning to dampen with perspiration, and he shifted uncomfortably. Ron, however smiled.

"Well, now that we've got Harry Brooder, can we eat now?"

Percy walked into the room. His horned-rimmed glasses expertly perched on his nose, but he wore a smile on his face. "Mum says that she's almost done. Just give her a couple of minutes."

George came in, with a bottle of eggnog in his hand, some alcohol in the other, and floating glass cups behind him.

"I've got the nog!" George chanted, however his concentration must've broke, and the glass cups fell to the floor and broke.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Mrs. Weasley called angrily.

"Nothing, mother!" George hollered back. He swore and ' _reparo'd_ ' the glasses back together. They cups did, however still have cracks which seemed untrustworthy, so nobody touched it. Instead, Percy got new cups and everyone had a merry time drinking the sweet substance, meanwhile others mixed the alcohol and nog together. (AKA: Ron)

Ginny gulped her drink. She sat next to Harry on the couch. "Where's Bill and Phle– er, Fleur."

"Oh," said George, "Fleur eez with Maman and she eez helping with zee cooking."

Ginny snorted at the mention of Fleur helping Mrs. Weasley. "Then where's Bill, then?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you know the women, they like to keep their husbands on a leash."

"Well, I wonder what dragon is keeping Charlie busy," Ron wondered aloud. "Mum's gonna freak if he's not here soon."

Harry got involved in a conversation with Percy about jobs that the Ministry was offering. He wondered if perhaps he could become an Auror… Bill ecentually joined, and dinner was being held off until Charlie arrived. Mr. Weasley was in deep conversation with his son Bill and all seemed well.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy when skies are grey,

You never know, dear, how much I love you,

Please don't take my sunshine away"

Harry looked at Hermione who seemed a little too giddy and pink-cheeked, though definitely not drunk. She was poking at Ron's chest, and trying to sing as quietly as she could, albeit failing as why the hell not? Harry could hear her easily.

"I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me to love another,

You'll regret it all one day"

Hermione continued to sing the Muggle song contently as Ron patted her head. She looked at Harry, and for one moment a look of sadness flashed across her face, before being replaced by a huge smile. "Come, on Harry. Join me!"

Harry was not much of a singer, but then again, neither was Hermione. He shrugged, _why the hell not?_ Harry only knew the refrain, and sang timidly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy when skies are grey,

You never know, dear, how much I love you,

Please don't take my sunshine away"

Hermione sang along,and when Harry finally looked up, he noticed Mrs. Weasley looking at them with a sad smile, and her eyes were red, but in kindest and warmest voice Harry had ever heard, she said, "Charlie's here. Let's all go have dinner together."

 _Together._


End file.
